IPTV is a new technology that uses a broadband cable television network and integrates multiple technologies such as the Internet, multimedia, and entertainment to provide multiple interactive services including digital television for a home. It can adapt very well to a trend of rapid network development nowadays and use network resources efficiently. IPTV has an interactive characteristic that is very flexible, and because of an inherent advantage of symmetric interaction of an Internet Protocol (IP) network, a program of the IPTV may be published within the network in multiple manners, such as broadcast, multicast, and unicast. Multiple functions, such as electronic menu, program recording, real-time fast-forward, rewind, terminal account and charging management, and program scheduling, may be implemented very flexibly. In addition, other Internet-based content services may also be provided, such as online games, email, and electronic financing.
In IPTV, a personal video recorder (PVR) service is provided. A PVR is a technology of establishing mass buffers and media repositories by using a hard disk as a storage medium, so as to control and manage a program.
The PVR may be classified into a 1PVR and an nPVR according to a difference in a storage location of a recorded program, where the 1PVR indicates that a recorded broadcast program is stored in a consumer domain or on a subscriber terminal of a subscriber, and the nPVR indicates that a recorded broadcast program is stored on a network device of a service provider (a service provider domain). A broadcast program that is recorded by using the PVR may appear in a personalized menu of a subscriber, so that the subscriber can watch the program after recording ends.
However, in an existing nPVR technology, control cannot be properly performed over playback of an advertisement in a recorded program, and personalized advertisement content cannot be provided for a subscriber.